


Let's be Alone Together

by Donnie_77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Kuroo, Kuroken is main pairing, M/M, Might add Kagehina to this, Mpreg, Omega!Kenma, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_77/pseuds/Donnie_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo make a mistake, and now they have to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cats Aren't All Right

Kenma let out a small smile. He was in one of his happiest moments, held in Kuroo’s arms as they curl up together peacefully. His smile grew as he felt Kuroo kissed along his forehead and he let out small giggles as he slowly got out of his sense of drowsiness.  
Kuroo...that tickles,” he said softly, smiling up at him, his hand sliding down his side as he turned and rolled on top of him.  
Kuroo snickered and ruffled his hair, his fingers moving and massaging his scalp “I do it to hear your laugh, because it’s so adorable.” he murmured softly, both of them laying nude underneath the sheets. He hummed happily as he felt his hands move through his hair.  
“Mmm~” Kenma murmured softly, nuzzling into his bare chest.  
“I love you Kuroo,”  
“I love you too Kenma,” 

This was two months ago. 

Now Kenma was slightly confused, he kept on gaining weight, and by now his volleyball was getting affected. On the court he was having trouble just tossing to someone-like his sense of gravity had shifted.  
“Kenma!” a player called and he tried to toss to him, making it somewhat to him, but not nearly as quick or sharp as usual.  
“Chance ball!” he heard from the other end of the court and watched as the ball fell on to his side.  
Kuroo came up to him and looked at him confused, “Is everything okay…?” he asked him, he could somewhat sense something was wrong. He looked down at him slightly concerned, Kenma nodded nauseated.  
This was right before he bent over and hurled on his shoes.  
Extremely embarrassed he looked up at him whimpering sorry over and over again, trying to think of something to say for this.  
‘Sorry I just threw up all over your shoes that I know you spent a lot of money on because you couldn’t stop talking about them the day you got them’ didn’t seem to cut it.  
Kuroo looked disgusted and disappointed down at his shoes for a moment before he rang out with laughter, “Kenma-it’s ok-I am very thoroughly disgusted that your throw up is on my feet but you can come help me clean it up right?”  
Kenma let out a small smile at the reassurance before he ran and got the mop, insisting he clean it himself, as he finished cleaning it up and Kuroo got out of his sneakers. The rest of the team cringed back from the mess on the floor, something was definitely wrong with Kenma Kozume.  
In the locker room Kenma took the shoes and put them in a bag, then washing his hands in the sink, Kuroo was in the shower rinsing off his feet before he got out and dried them with a towel, putting on his normal sneakers he came to school in. He got up and hugged him from behind, “I think I’ll end practice early-so the custodians can properly clean the gym-also because you need to go home and rest,” he murmured softly in a matter of fact tone. He nuzzled into the back of his neck before he broke away.  
“Yeah...I guess I’ll go home…” he murmured softly, he pecked his cheek before he grabbed his stuff, “Text me later?” he asked.  
“I’ll text you later,” he said with his signature smile before he watched him leave the school.  
The next strange thing was that his heat hadn’t come around, he didn’t know why he had missed it. And it had been two months. He was getting worried, especially because it was about two months since he and Kuroo did the deed.  
Since he didn’t feel that sick in the afternoon, he decided it would be smart to go get a pregnancy test-just to make sure it wasn’t a scare.  
He walked down the street going into the nearest drug store and picked one up. He brought it to the counter and paid for it before running out of the store and back home. He quickly escaped back into his room, he went into the bathroom and followed the instructions.  
“W-wait...I’m supposed to pee on this?” he mumbled softly, looking down at the box. He gulped nervously and took it out of the box before he did as it said.  
He waited nervously, and he came to a conclusion, he couldn’t tell Kuroo if he was having a kid-but how would he tell him? How would he look him in the eye and say ‘I’m having a kid’ ?  
He thought about this until he looked at the test watching the stick nervously.  
He watched and saw that it was...positive.  
The word rang in his brain for a moment.  
Positive.  
His pregnancy test was positive.  
He was in a load of shit.  
He had a child growing inside of him, there was a baby inside of him as he spoke. A kid, a person that he would have to be a role model for. He let out a sigh before he wrapped up the test in toilet paper and hid it in the garbage can in his room.  
He stretched and went to the kitchen and got some comfort food, and started flipping through the channels. He tried to shove the thoughts to the back of his head, trying not to worry about it, trying his hardest to not think about the very image of a baby, or a hospital or all the things he would have to do with it. How even would he handle it?  
He didn’t know, but he was sure as hell he should figure out fast, because this kid was coming, whether he liked it or not.


	2. Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added some angst in this chapter, I've gotten a lot of supportive comments so thanks for them!

Now at three months he had to face some sort of fact, somehow he had to say something to Kuroo. Something he didn’t even know how to do. 

He had been looking for a way to tell him for the course of the month, trying and failing every time. For example the first time he tried to tell him it was the day after practice, and he was walking with him hand in hand as they made their way to the gym to work on some tosses seeing how out of it he was yesterday. At the time he was just building confidence before Kuroo saw the gym and bolted screaming ‘race you there!’ like a child. 

Kenma let out a sigh and then jogged to the gym, attempt one had failed. He went with him into the changeroom and started getting into his uniform, sitting down on the bench to start to tie his shoes. 

Kuroo did the same and then the two went out to the gym and Kenma felt like this would probably be another good time to bring it up. 

He took a deep breath. Exhaled. And then-

“Kenma toss the ball already,”

“Sorry…” he murmured shocked by him speaking. He threw the ball up in the air and tossed it over to him, Kuroo spiked it over the net, and then went and retrieved the ball. 

Kenma let out another sigh, another opportunity wasted.

At the end of their mini individual practice together they both got changed. (Kenma being carefully watched by Kuroo as he changed and eventually he cracked and grabbed his ass, Kenma hitting his arm in disapproval as he snickered.) 

“Nn...Kuroo want to come to my place?” he asked him softly as he sat down, waiting for him to put on his shirt. 

Kuroo smiled and ruffled his hair, “I would love too, looks like you just can’t get enough of me,” 

Kenma just let out a huff, “Let’s just go,” he said grabbing his hand and his gym bag. He then went out with him and they both walked to Kenma’s house together, now fully clothed. 

Kenma went inside and closed the door after Kuroo came in. He sighed and took off his shoes and then went inside, picking up his game system and plopping down on the couch across from the tv. 

He stretched out and jumped when he felt Kuroo sit on his legs. Kuroo snickered and pushed his calves up and sat down picking him up and setting him on his lap. He kissed his cheek with a smile, “Kenmaaaa pay attention to meee~” he crooned kissing down his neck. 

Kenma let out a sigh and turned around to face him, he set his gaming system down and hooked his legs around his waist. “Why?” he said in his usual apathetic tone, but there was a small happy spark in his eyes, one reserved for only Kuroo. 

“Cauuusssseeee,” he whined softly kissing down his jawline, his lips ghosting over his chin as he went up to kiss him. 

Before he could he pulled away, “No kisses for you if you don’t let me play my psp…” he said softly. 

Kuroo sighed before he smirked, “Can’t stop you if you get it yourself-although it looks like I have it now~” he grabbed it and ran as fast as he could to his bedroom, making his way on to his bed. 

Kenma (who was dropped on the couch) got up and ran to the bedroom, “Kuroo I want it back…” he said pouting before he saw Kuroo standing up with the pregnancy test in his hand. 

He had found it in the trash can at the side of his bed and oh boy was he shocked. 

Kuroo looked at him, “How long…?” he murmured, “How long were you going to keep this from me?” he said clearing his throat. 

Kenma’s bottom lip quivered, “A-about a month…” he murmured softly as he saw his expression grew full of anger. 

Kuroo was beside him in a flash and leering over him, “A month!?” he roared. He let out a sigh as he started pacing, “How could you tell me you’re carrying a baby?” he said his eyebrows furrowing. 

“I-I’m sorry I just didn’t know how to say it,” he murmured softly. 

“How about, ‘Kuroo...I’m pregnant…’ would be nice!” he roared, making Kenma shake and quiver. 

Kuroo picked up his coat and threw it on, “Whatever-if you need to tell me something give me a call,” he said his voice full of malice, “Of course you haven’t really been doing that lately huh?” he said before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him, leaving Kenma alone. 

Kenma’s bottom lip quivered as his legs stopped supporting him and he slid to the floor. He felt a few soft tears slip down his cheeks before he broke out into sobs. 

It was the worst possible scenario and he hated it. Kuroo was usually so accepting about these sort of things...supportive when he needed support. But now, his support was gone, and like a house he was starting to crumble to the ground. 

He took a deep breath and rested his hands on his stomach, it looked like it was only the two of them, all alone and he had to grow up quick so his baby could survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer, sorry for the first one being so short :(


	3. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while sorry everyone! I have gotten a lot of inspiration lately and as an aspiring writer have been trying to work out some stuff for the novel I'm currently writing. But anyway a lot of time has passed let's get to it!

Kuroo's words from the previous day rang through Kenma's head, he hadn't left his room since yesterday. He had been playing his psp in his room, when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he rolled off of his bed and started making his way to the door, his feet dragging as he went to unlock the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Hinata standing there. 

"Oh, Hinata, what are you doing here?" 

"Well, I heard through the grape vine that your eating for two, and I also heard about the fathers reaction." he said softly, "I brought ice cream," he said holding up a bag and two spoons.

"Thanks," he said with a small shy smile before going into his room, Hinata trailing behind him as they channel flipped through the stations on cable. Even with all the things that had happened with Kuroo, with the fight and with the pregnancy. He didn't even know what he was going to do with the baby. He hadn't decided if he was going to keep it or if he would give it away. 

Whatever he did he was glad he had a true friend by his side. 

The next morning Kenma got out of bed, dreading school, dreading everything about it. Despite the fact Kuroo would be in practice, he knew he had to go and face today. Soon it would be over, and he could climb into bed. 

He got on the train to get to school and felt his heart pang when he saw Kuroo a couple seats down from him. They made brief eye contact before Kenma looked away, his eyes getting wet and his hands trembling. That's when he felt someone's hand take his. He looked up in shock, his hair hanging in his face hiding the tears that had spilled over. 

Kuroo looked down at him with a conflicted look on his face, "You didn't...Kenma all you had to do was talk to me," he said softly, brushing a lock of hair out of his face, "I'm sorry for over reacting, okay? But we need to have a plan of action for this," he murmured to him. 

"Yeah, yeah we do," Kenma felt his tears spill over and he leaned on Kuroo's shoulder, "I think Kuroo...I think I might..." he whispered the rest of his sentence in his ear, ashamed to say it any louder. 

"If that's what you want that is what we will do, we'll go now even," he said softly, tears now coming to his eyes, "Whatever you need I'll be there for you," he said planting a small kiss on his forehead. 

Kenma smiled, "Thanks Kuroo...but not today, maybe tomorrow...I can book an appointment, and we have practice today," he got up when the train stopped and got off, starting his walk to Nekoma along with his beau at his side. 

The day went mostly without consequence, it was better with Kuroo, there was only a small moment at the end of the day when he was changing into his gym clothes where Inuoka teased him about his weight. It didn't effect him much, but Kuroo snapped at him and was extremely protective during practice. Whenever he jumped or blocked. When he fell to the ground at one point, Kuroo was at his side, lifting him up and brushing him down, resetting his hair and then moving back to his spot on the court. 

He smiled when he got home, crawling up into his bed and instantly falling asleep, yearning for the next day. If it went as well as today then he could handle it. As long as he could make it through the next forty-eight hours he would be okay.


End file.
